Mahal kita
by lone princess19
Summary: AU/OOC..Two friends had travel in japan as a exchange student in Fuuka Academy. There, they meet a broken hearted natsuki who was in love with her bestfriend. Will they help natsuki to solve it by using a simple word?..songfic..ShizNat..
1. Akish and Yanely

**A/N: Um, this is my new story… I had to write it before I forget it of course… my deepest apology for those who are waiting my other story 'BFGF' because I post this instead of posting the new chapter of it…**

**Uhm, the character '**Yanely**' was actually one of my nice friends here in FF net. She's also a writer who wrote and writing my two favorite stories!**

**Please have patient to this chapter. Natsuki and shizuru will be in the next chapters soon.**

* * *

"Hi akish!" greet by the girls who's standing in hallway.

"Hello!" akish replied showing toothy smile as she walks to her classroom.

The girls giggled. "OMG! She's so cute!" they said in a lower voice as they watch akish while walking.

When akish is arrived at the classroom, somebody approach her.

"Uhm, akish. Our adviser wants you to see her in faculty." The girl couldn't help but to giggle while watching akish's confuse expression.

"Uhm. If may I ask, why?" akish asks.

"I'm sorry but I don't know." The girl replied.

"Oh. okay." Akish smiled. "Thanks Bea."

"You're welcome." Bea said while blushing.

* * *

Akish was quiet famous in her school for her kindness and beautiful. She's very friendly to everyone she know even those she doesn't know. She's just a simple student who sometimes failed her exam on math and the other subject but every teacher like her.

"May I know why do you want me to see teacher?" akish ask as she smiled.

"Ah yes. I want to see you because I have something to tell you." her teacher answered while smiling.

"Uhm, what is it?" akish ask again.

"You better ask that to the principal."

"Principal?" akish ask.

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll go now."

Akish proceed to the principal's office after talking to her teacher. She knocked at the door before she entered. She feels a little bit nervous and confuse but of course she won't let to show it to everyone but to show a smile.

"Oh Miss Cruz, please take a seat." The principal offered a chair for akish while smiling.

Akish take a seat before deciding to ask. "Uhm principal? Is something wrong?"

"Actually none. I just called you to tell you about important news." The principal answered.

"Really? What is it?" akish ask.

"You are one of those from the other students in other school who chose by the department of the education to be a representative of the Philippines and our school to Japan." The principal's smile widen as he speak.

"Japan? B-but why?" akish ask in confuse.

"Because you have to observe how a school in Japan teach and what is the difference of the school there and the school here in the Philippines." The principal explains. "And of course, you'll study about their culture and country."

'_Alright! I'm going to Japan! Japan is one of the countries I'm dreaming to go!' _"That's it?" akish ask.

"Yes. And we already talk to your parents about this and they agree." The principal said. "So your departure is on Friday."

"Okay." Akish answered. "Do you have something else to say principal?"

"Oh I forgot, the school you are going to attend was the Fuuka Academy." The principal answered. "Good luck."

"Thank you principal." Akish said before exiting the room.

* * *

A big smile was written on akish's face as she walks in the hallway. _'I'm going to Japan! I am very excited! I can finally buy all anime DVDs including the I- '_ her thought interrupted when she suddenly bump into a soft thing. _'What the…why is this very soft?'_ She takes a back to see what soft thing she bumped into.

She saw a blushing Bea infront of her. "I-I'm sorry Bea! It's just an accident!" akish immediately said.

Bea was blushing furiously. "I-it's okay! I u-understand it! You don't have to be sorry!" she said.

"Okay." Akish said.

"S-so, what happen?" Bea started to ask.

"Ah, the principal said I'm going to leave this school in Friday." Akish answered.

Bea suddenly felt sadness in her heart. "Why? Did you do something bad that I didn't know?" sadness was clearly seen on her face.

"It's not that bea. Don't be sad. You're my best friend right?" Akish said as she wraps her one arm on Bea's shoulder.

"Then what happen?" Bea could hear the beat of her heart thumping loudly while blushing.

"Let's go talk about it on our 'secret place'." Akish said as she pulled Bea to their 'secret place'.

"Okay." Bea answered.

* * *

"And that's what happen." Akish said in a serious tone while leaning her back to the tree.

When akish told everything to her, it makes her to feel sadness at the same time happiness.

"So that's the story. I'm sorry for misunderstanding about earlier." Bea said.

"It's okay." Akish said. "But you know Bea; I'm going to miss you."

"Really?" at these words, it made Bea to brighten up.

"Of course. I will." Akish show her most beautiful smile.

**

* * *

**

Somewhere….

"Argh. What a tiring day." a brown haired girl said while placing her back on the couch then sits net to it.

"Yanely? Is that you?" a voice from the kitchen said.

"Yes mom." Yanely answered lazily.

"You have a letter from the school. I placed it in the table."

'_Oh no! Had somebody caught me using one of the computers in computer lab while reading FF net?' _"Okay. I'll go get It." she immediately stood up and proceeds to the dining table.

'_Oh my god, they're going to suspend me!' _she thought as she run towards to the table.

"Don't be too excited Yanely, remember!" her mother said.

"Okay!"

When she saw the letter, she immediately grabbed it. Before opening it, Yanely look around to see if anybody is around so she can keep the letter if she's suspended.

When she saw no one, and her mother was still in the kitchen, she opens it and read.

_To Miss Yanely Wolf,_

_We congratulate you for being one of the students from our school who will become an exchange student in Japan._

_Your task is to study about their culture, how to study in their school. The school that you're going is the Fuuka Academy. You're departure is on Friday at 7 in the morning. The school principal will wait for you and the other student from other country at the airport in Japan._

_Steven Smith,_

_School principal_

After reading it, Yanely let a sigh in relief finding out that she isn't suspended. But when the words that she read had sink in to her mind, her eyes widen.

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

Her mother was very surprise making her to leave what she is doing when she heard Yanely yelled.

"What happen?" her mother immediately ask.

Yanely turn around to face her mother with teary eyes.

"Don't tell me someone had just died?!" her mother said while cupping her mouth in shock.

Yanely frown. "No mother, it's just I will be an exchange student in Japan."

"Ah. Then why are you crying? It's just a simple reason to-" Her mother's eyes widen when the realization hit her. "What?!"

Yanely laugh hard when she saw her mother's expression when she realizes what she had just said now.

"Exchange student? To Japan?"

"Yes." Yanely answered when her laughter had end.

"Why?" her mother ask.

"You better read the letter mother." She said as she gave the letter to her mother.

'_I had to email her.' _Yanely thought as she climbs upstairs.

* * *

The sound of the keys in keyboard is what you will hear in the room. The sounds stayed for a while then disappear when a person showed a satisfied expression on her face.

Ookami Z: Hey akish! I have something to tell you about!

Iceprincess1927: Oh really? What is it? Me too I have something tell you!

Ookami Z: Um what is it?

Iceprincess1927: you first :D

Ookami Z: Okay. I'll be an exchange student to Japan! It's my dream to go to Japan!

Yanely smiled as she replied.

Iceprincess1927: What?! You too?

Yanely raised her left eyebrow. Then she replied.

Ookami Z: What do you mean?

Iceprincess1927: well, I was chosen to be the representative of our school.

Ookami Z: Great! This is a very big coincident!

Iceprincess1927: Yeah, me too. Um what school you're going to attend to?

Ookami Z: Fuuka Academy, what 'bout you?

Iceprincess1927: are you serious? That's the school I'm going to attend to!

Ookami Z: that's great but a little bit odd you know. My departure is on Friday is that the day of your departure too?

Iceprincess1927: believe it or not, yes.

Ookami Z: That's strange.

"Oh my god. She's so freakin' cute!" some girls said as they saw Yanely walking to her classroom.

* * *

When she finally takes a seat on her chair, somebody approached her. One was a boy and the other is a girl. Yanely look up to see who this two are.

"What's up with you guys?" Yanely said.

"Hey, we heard that you're goin' in Japan as an exchange student tomorrow." The boy said.

"You know it already? How?" Yanely ask.

"Well, we saw it in the bulletin board duh." the other said.

"So what do you want me to do, beautiful lady." Yanely said while grinning.

"I hate you!" the said girl shouts at her then hurriedly leaves the classroom with the boy on her side.

"Keith wait!" the boy said.

Yanely only laugh after this. Yanely was much known as the charming wolf because of being such flirt to the girls on her school. Except to students in her school, she also sometimes, flirt with other teacher.

"Hey Yanely, what did you say to her?" her other classmate ask while watching the pissed girl disappearing from the door.

"You know her Robert, her temper was always short." Yanely answered.

"I know. It's just fun to watch her being pissed." Robert said.

**

* * *

**

Back to akish…

The Friday has come so akish was standing infront of the airport waiting for her flight.

"Please take care your self my dear." Akish's mother said.

"Yes mother." Then akish turn to Bea who was standing next to her mother.

"Hey." Akish said.

"Hey." Bea answered. "I guess it's time to say good bye."

"Good bye? I'll just stay there in 2 months?" akish said.

"Oh. I forgot." Bea said as she smiled.

Akish walk a little near to her then hug her. "Don't worry. I'll call you everyday." She said as she smiled.

"Okay." Bea blushed.

"I'm gonna miss your blushing cheek!" akish said as she pinch Bea's cheek bone.

Bea only blushed like a tomato in replied.

"_Attention to all, the plane for the flight to Japan was already here." _

"Oh, I need to go mother, I promise I'll call you as soon as I arrived there!" she said as she hurriedly went inside of the airport.

**

* * *

**

Back to Yanely again…

'_I guess akish already on her way to Japan.' _Yanely thought as she step inside the airport.

"I need to go mom. Bye." She said as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

* * *

When Yanely was already in the plane, the flight attendant asks her.

"Would you like to have some drink Miss?" the attendant asks.

"I'm glad to have some if such a beautiful lady who's infront of me will give me." She flirted.

The girl only blushed then gave Yanely cold water then walk immediately to hide her blush. Yanely let a small chuckle.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Just information. Akish's part was talking using their language or tagalong. And for Yanely, it's English.

**The next chapter: natsuki and shizuru will appear. (I guess?) Ofcourse they will!!**


	2. Fixing a broken heart

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter again! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! **

**I just hope that everyone will leave a review after reading this. Because your reviews make me happy and give courage to me to write this story.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

It's already lunch and all students were having their lunch in cafeteria. A redhead together with her friends, sat up on one empty table. There, they started to eat their lunches. As they eat, a dark haired girl with eye glasses approaches them.

"Hi! I'm sorry I'm late." She said as she pulled one empty chair next to the dark brown haired girl and seat on it.

"What took you so long chie?" the dark brown haired girl asks.

"Well, I just talk to the vice kaichou before _she _proceed to their meeting." Chie answered as she smiled.

"_She_ talked to you? What did she said?" the redhead ask.

"Yes mai." Chie replied then she grinned.

"What's with that face chie?" said by another redhead sitting next to mai.

"Nothing nao." Chie said. "_She_ just said that the exchange student is gonna arrived tomorrow."

"Really? I'm so excited to see them! Right mikoto?" mai exclaimed happily.

Mikoto, who is eating, pause and only nod and smiled.

"I think they're only two based on what _she_ had said to me." Chie added.

"I bet there are cute and handsome!" Aoi said in her dreaming pose.

"Ah, so you don't want me anymore to be your girlfriend huh? It's okay, I have nao." Chie said while grinning as she hugged nao.

"Yeah, I'll take her from you." nao said as she return the hug while grinning widely.

Then aoi snapped out from her dream. "Hey! I'm not going to let you take away chie from me!" she said as she takes a way chie from nao as the group burst in laughter except aoi.

And aoi only blushed furiously.

* * *

"So that's it." a navy haired girl said while standing infront near the chestnut haired girl who is sitting.

"Ara, she is right." The chestnut haired girl said calmly. "We will have a party tomorrow night so I'm expecting everyone will help arranging it. Is that okay?"

"Hai, Shizuru-kaichou." Everybody answered.

"The meeting is over." The navy haired announced.

After hearing this, everyone stood up and left the room leaving the navy haired girl and the shizuru. When everyone was gone, the navy haired girl pulled out a chair and seat on it. She let out a sigh.

"Tired already natsuki-vice kaichou?" the shizuru ask.

"A little." natsuki answered.

"You should take a lunch since its lunch time now."

Then suddenly a knock heard from the door making their attention to the door.

"Please come in." the shizuru answered then the door opens by a handsome raven haired boy.

Natsuki clench her fist after seeing the boy.

"Um, is the meeting is over?" the boy asked.

"Yes reito, can we go to have some lunch?" shizuru ask.

"Yes, anything for you my beautiful _hime_."

Reito was shizuru's boyfriend. They started dating 3 months ago. When shizuru told natsuki about this, her world had crushed into pieces. She didn't want to shizuru to see her hurting so she fakes her smiles and laugh even deep inside she's hurting. Yes, natsuki was in love with her but shizuru didn't know it.

Natsuki, who is watching them, clenched her fist tightly while showing a fake smile.

"Do you want to come with us natsuki?" shizuru ask.

_Yes. _"No thanks, I don't want to be disturb you two." Natsuki fake a smile. She felt her tears are starting to form on her eyes but luckily, shizuru didn't notice it. "Just take care of her reito-san."

"Of course natsuki-san." he said as she showed a toothy smile.

"Just don't forget to lock the door okay?" natsuki said.

"Um, why?" shizuru ask.

"I just want to be alone to have some rest. That's all." Natsuki answered as she leaned back to the chair.

"Okay."

When the two had gone, natsuki let out her tears fall to the table. She's crying with no sound, because she's used to it everytime she cried.

After crying, natsuki wrote a note to shizuru saying she did not feel well and that she need to go home. She skipped all her afternoon classes then rode on her ducati and went to her dorm.

_

* * *

_

A young natsuki leaned over the tree as she put the earphones of her iPod on her ears and max the volume. She was very bored because it was the first day of school. Then slowly, she fell asleep. When she woke up, crimson eyes curiously staring at her but surprise when the girl saw her woke up and immediately sits up two steps away from her.

"_What are you doing here? And who the hell are you?" natsuki said while blushing when she saw the girl few inches away from her face earlier when she woke up._

"_Ara, nice to meet you too." The crimson eyed girl answered while smiling. _

"_Um, hello? I did ask you a question right?" natsuki said rudely while glaring to the other girl._

"_I'm Fujino Shizuru." The girl said as she offered her hand. "I'm new here."_

_Then natsuki felt something that changes her attitude that moment. She was capture by those smiles of the girl infront of her. So she took the hand of shizuru and shake hands with her. _

"_Well, I'm Kuga Natsuki." she said. "It's nice to meet you."_

* * *

Mai heard this so she hurriedly went to her dorm and cook a dinner for natsuki after school and went to natsuki to bring it and asked if she's okay now.

"Natsuki, are you sure you're really okay?" mai ask.

"Mai, it's just a head ache okay? And I'm fine now."

"Okay, here is your dinner. I don't want you to eat noodles again." Mai said as she place the pot she on natsuki's table.

"Alright, alright I get it." natsuki said while smiling. "Thanks mai."

"No problem." Mai said as she smiled.

"-Sigh- I was really tired today, we had a meeting about the party tomorrow night." Natsuki said as she sits on the couch while massaging her temples.

" Party? For whom?" mai raised her eye brow curiosity.

"For the two exchange student tomorrow; mashiro-gakuenchou is expecting them to arrive in Japan tomorrow night." Natsuki answered.

"Oh, from what country they are from?" mai ask.

"I think the one is from America and the other is from Philippines on what shizuru had told to me."

"Ah, so how long they're gonna stay here?"

"Two months I guess." natsuki said as she lean to the couch. "Ah, mai? Can you handle a mineral water? It's on the ref."

"Okay." Mai said as she went to get the mineral water on the ref. when she gets back she saw natsuki clenching her fist in anger. She did not move, instead she keep quiet because she knows what natsuki really felt.

She knew natsuki ever since they're in the middle school. Ever since then, mai and natsuki become best friends until they entered Fuuka Academy and natsuki become the vice kaichou of the school. Mai knows the reasons why natsuki join on it. She also knows that natsuki is in love with shizuru.

When natsuki's tears was about to fall, mai decided to speak. "You know natsuki, you didn't deserve to cry. Because you what? You'll make your self to suffer more. You should let the anger and jealousy and you'll find freedom."

Natsuki was surprise. She immediately wipes her tears and turn around to mai. "Someday natsuki, you'll find a Dr. Love who'll give you advice how to heal a broken heart. I'm not good at giving in advice about love so have patient on me." Mai said as she turns around to find a radio. When she found it she turns it on.

When mai turn it on, an intro of a song was starting. Mai and natsuki decided to listen on the song.

**There was nothing to say  
the day she left  
just filled a suitcase full of regrets  
I held a taxi in the rain  
looking for someplace to ease the pain**

Natsuki and mai was shocked that the song was really fit for natsuki, so they decided to continue listening to it.

**Now I don't understand what I'm going through  
there must be a plan that lead me to you  
because the hurt just disappeares  
in every moment that you are near  
**

The song is foreigner; but even it is, natsuki and mai sing the chorus part since they are a little bit good in speaking in English.

**Just like an answered prayer  
you made the loneliness easy to bear  
**

Mai sing the third paragraph solo.**  
**

**You really know where to start  
fixing my broken heart  
you really know what to do  
your emotional tools can cure any fool  
whose dreams have fallen apart  
fixing a broken heart  
**

Then, natsuki and mai duet as they sing the chorus.

**  
Soon the rain will stop falling baby  
Let's forget the past  
'cause here we are at last  
you really know where to start  
fixing a broken heart  
you really know what to do  
your emotional tools can cure any fool  
whose dreams have fallen apart  
**

Now its natsuki's turn to sing it solo until the song had finished.

**  
Fixing a broken heart... fixing a broken heart**

"**And that's the song from AZN DREAMERS…" **the DJ said on the radio.

Natsuki and mai laugh after that.

* * *

It's was now 5 in the afternoon and all materials and the party is ready. All students are already in the covered court waiting for the two exchange students.

**

* * *

**

In the airport…

"Sumimasen, Anata no onamae wa nan desu ka? (What is your name?)" a short pink haired woman ask the chocolate haired girl who seems waiting for someone.

"Yes? I'm sorry I can only understand the 'sumimasen' word on what you said. I can't answer your question." The chocolate haired girl said politely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm just asking your name and are the exchange student?" the pink haired girl said.

"Um, yes. My name is Akish Cruz." She said as she offered her hand to the older woman infront of her.

"That's great. My name is Fumi Himeno; I'm the assistant of the principal from Fuuka academy." She said while smiling. "It's nice to meet you Miss Cruz."

"It's nice to meet you too Himeno-san." Akish said while smiling.

After hearing this, Fumi was surprise on what akish had just said but she only smiled.

"Is it okay if we'll wait for the other exchange student?" Fumi ask. "You can wait in the car if you want to."

"Sure." akish replied as she smiled.

**30 minutes later…**

"Ah, Japan I'm already here." Yanely said as she smiled.

"Okay, where will I find the one who'll pick me up?" she said while in thinking pose. "Ah, I remember!" after that she grabbed her trolley bag and run towards the airport gate.

"Hello! Are you Yanely Wolf? The car is waiting for you." Fumi said while smiling.

"Yes." She replied.

"Please this way." Fumi said as she led Yanely towards the car.

**At the car…**

"Mama, nandito na ko sa japan. Kakarating ko lang (Mama, I am in Japan now. I just arrived here.)" Akish said in the phone using her language.

"Okay. You too mama. Please say to bea that I already arrived here and I'll just call her later when I arrive in the school." She said. She can't help but to smile because of happiness. She wouldn't admit, but she really misses her mother even it's just only 1 day since she is gone on her house. "Bye mama, I love you!" then she hang up.

Then suddenly, the right door of the car opened by the driver revealing a brown haired girl and Fumi.

"Um, since you don't know each other, I'll introduce you to each other." Fumi said after she sits.

"Akish, this is Yanely Wolf. Yanely this is Akish Cruz." Fumi said while smiling.

Akish and Yanely snapped out. Then, "Akish?! Is that you?" Yanely immediately ask.

"Yanely? It's me!" akish said happily.

"You two know each other? What coincidence?" Fumi said in confuse but at the same time happy that they know each other.

"We should hurry; we have a big surprise for you!" Fumi said excitedly.

* * *

"**Minna-san, Fumi-sama just called and she said that they are on the gate! So please be quiet for awhile." **The orange haired boy announced over the mike.

As soon they heard it everyone started to be quiet as a car stopped infront of the cover court.

"**Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome, Akish and Yanely-san!" **as the spotlight focused on Yanely and akish who is only blinking in confuse.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

A/N: um, just a reminder, akish speaks Tagalog and Yanely speaks in English.

**Another reminder: I only update on weekends so I'm sorry for those who is waiting.**

**Yanely: Tol! (The one that pilipinos called to their friends.) I hope you enjoyed this chap!**


	3. The offer

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm here again! Whew!**

**I was sick for 3 days and my father told me not to use the computer till I'm okay so I don't really finish writing this. But since I'm okay now, I decided to write again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own mai hime or the song fixing a broken heart by AZN dreamers from the previous chapter.**

**So here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

"**Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome, Akish and Yanely-san!" **as the spotlight focused on Yanely and akish who is only blinking in confuse.

"Please don't be confuse, this our welcome party for you!" Fumi said happily. "And please don't be nervous. Principal Mashiro wants to meet you."

"Okay." They both answered.

"Please follow me." Fumi said as she started to walk towards into a table where a lavender hair girl (err woman) sitting on the wheel chair is staying while the two following her.

Once they reach the lavender haired girl (or woman), Fumi introduced Yanely and akish.

"Mashiro-gakuenchou, this is the two exchange student." Fumi introduce as she speak in Japanese.

"So des. (I see)" Mashiro said then she turn to the two.

"Hello! As you may know, I'm Mashiro Kazahana. The principal of this school." She said while giving the two a smile.

"Um, yes. Himeno_-san_ told us that you're the principal. It's nice to meet you Kazahana-_san_." Akish said as she used the surname with –_san. _

"Yeah, me too Kazahana_-san_." Yanely said while she offered her hand to Mashiro while smiling.

Mashiro was surprise. "Oh, you two know how to use the polite way in calling the name of a person here in Japan?" She asks.

"Yes, and we know how to say sorry and the other words but we can't speak in your language fully or to understand the sentences." Yanely said.

"I see. Well, please wait and you will meet the student council president and the vice president." Mashiro said as she called a white haired boy and whispered something on his ear.

After whispering, the boy nods to her while giving a small smile then proceed to another table and talk to the raven haired girl and chestnut haired girl. After talking, the two nodded and went to the table where mashiro, akish and Yanely are.

**

* * *

**

Natsuki's POV

The two exchanges student is finally here and they're talking to mashiro-gakuenchou. When nagi called shizuru and I saying mashiro-gakuenchou wants us to be there to meet the two exchange student. Damn, honestly, I don't want to be here anyways I'm only force by shizuru and my face is already aching from smiling that I always faking! I just want to be in my dorm eating my mayo. I just want to be alone. I don't want to see shizuru with that stupid reito. It just broke my heart even more.

But then, I found myself walking next behind to shizuru towards to mashiro-gakuenchou's table.

"Fujino-san and Kuga-san, this is the two exchange student." Mashiro-gakuenchou said. "This is Akish Cruz and Yanely Wolf."

I look to the two, which Akish and Yanely on what I heard. Akish was just the same height as me and Yanely too. Hmm, I don't think I could trust this Yanely, there is probably in her looks. Don't get me wrong, I know this Yanely is surely handsome and cute but flirter I think.

"Hello Ms. Cruz and Ms. Wolf." Shizuru said while I'm standing besides her showing as I smile again. "I'm Shizuru Fujino. The student council president."

As seeing shizuru, this Yanely grinned evilly and was about to grab shizuru's hand but this akish stopped her. Genius girl. Akish whispered something and Yanely replied while whispering while grinning then I saw akish glare at her.

Then she decided to continue introducing herself to shizuru.

"I'm sorry for that; _my_ big sister just told me something." Yanely said while letting a small chuckle. "Very well, I'm Yanely Wolf."

"_She_ is your sister? But how come that you two came from two different countries?" shizuru ask confusedly.

"Nah, that's what I called to her everytime she warn me to do naughty." Yanely let a chuckle.

While Yanely and shizuru is introducing their selves, I took a step forward to introduce my self to akish who was just standing there watching Yanely and shizuru.

"Hi, I'm Natsuki Kuga and I'm the vice president. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." I said while I'm smiling as I offer my hand to her.

She looks at me and smile as she accepts my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm Akish Cruz." Akish said.

* * *

I saw reito approach shizuru as he kissed her on the cheek. Then shizuru smile as she hugged reito. I hear a song, which is foreigner but I know the title. I'm a music lover, and I know all kinds of songs.

**This romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood **

**It's nothing but some feelings **

**That this old dog kicked up **

**It's been raining since you left me **

**Now I'm drowning in the flood **

**You see I've always been a fighter **

**But without you I give up**

I saw reito wrap his arms around shizuru's waist as they started to dance slowly as the other started too.

**Now I can't sing a love song **

**Like the way it's meant to be **

**Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore **

**But baby, that's just me **

**Yeah I, will love you, baby **

**Always and I'll be there **

**Forever and a day, always**

I used to love this song because I can throw all my emotions here while I'm singing it. All I feel now is angry or maybe, I'm just jealous in reito. I want him to punch right there.

**I'll be there, till the stars don't shine **

**Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme **

**I know when I die you'll be on my mind **

**And I'll love you, always **

**Now your pictures that you left behind **

**Are just memories of a different life **

**Some that made us laugh **

**Some that made us cry **

**One that made you have to say goodbye **

**What I'd give to run my fingers thru your hair **

**Touch your lips, to hold you near, **

**When you say your prayers, try to understand **

**I've made mistakes, I'm just a man**

No I'm just natsuki and I'm not your reito shizuru. I wish I was him and I am the one who is dancing with you.

**When he holds you close, when he pulls you near **

**When he says the words **

**You've been needing to hear, I'll wish I was him **

**'Cause these words are mine, to say to you **

**'Till the end of time…..**

I really wish I was him. I am the one who will say the words you've love to hear, the one who will take care for you and the one who makes you happy. God, I can't hold my tears anymore. I need to get out of here and grab a drink.

I grab a beer secretly; I know it's for adults only. But I just want to forget her and him. I can still hear the song when suddenly my tears fall from my eyes. It's really hurt. As I stare to the full figure of moon, I notice somebody. It was akish.

* * *

**Akish's POV**

I hear the song 'Always' by Bon Jovi is playing while I ask the bartender a glass of wine on the bar counter. While I saw Yanely relaxed talking with some girls on the corner and laughing. *sigh* I miss Bea and my family. I will stay here in two months. How will I survive in this place if I couldn't understand their language? Only a couple of words I can understand.

While I'm drinking, I saw a familiar raven haired girl standing beside the table. What was her name? nat….nati? natsli? Nat….natsuki! I got it! She is watching the president of the student council and I think her boyfriend. I saw her fist clench tightly and her tears was forming on her eyes. I smile suddenly when I figure out why. But suddenly, she went out. Then I saw her eyes, there's something about her eyes more closely. I need to follow her.

* * *

I thought I am completely lost but luckily, I found her. She was staring into the moon. I know the view was beautiful while seating in the grass in Indian style. But wait; did I just saw her drinking a beer? I didn't notice that she have a beer in her hand. Is it allowed for her to drink? I mean, come on. She's the vice president. But before I could do anything, she saw me. I froze. I'm afraid that she'll get mad at me for disturbing her. I know she's broken hearted and I don't know the reason, but I have the feeling that I need to help her.

I walk towards the place where she is seating. She look back again to the moon when I saw a sparkle of tears in her cheek. She was crying.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I ask as I stood next to her.

"Sure. I don't mind." She answered as she drinks.

I sit next to her as the silence fell on us. So I decided to break it.

"Um, how will I say this…." I said. I'm nervous because she might agree to talk about it or she might not want to be open to me.

"Huh?" natsuki said as she looks to me while wiping her tears using the sleeve of her uniform.

I can imagine myself like a small child who did something wrong and was about to confess to my parents.

"I-I came here because I have a offer to you." I said nervously.

"Um, about what?" she said curiously. Pheew! She is not sound like she's annoyed.

"I came here because I feel like you an advice base on what you feel right now." I said.

"You're broken hearted, Am I right?" I ask.

She pause and look too me confusedly.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Natsuki look confusedly at akish after hearing it.

"How did you know?" natsuki ask.

"I saw your eyes," akish answered. "And the way you moved."

Natsuki was about say something but decided to close her mouth when she remember what mai told her last night.

_"Someday natsuki, you'll find a Dr. Love who'll give you advice how to heal a broken heart. I'm not good at giving in advice about love so have patient on me." _

"Okay. I accept your offer" natsuki smiled.

"I know who is the girl who broke your heart." Akish said. "But first you need to tell me the whole story."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Hehe…****I'm sorry for the late update. I know I promise I update every weekends.**

**By the way, natsuki is wearing the uniform that reito used to wear in the series. But the only thing is, she is wearing a skirt.**

**Till next weekend again!**


	4. Why!

**A/N: Hello! Phew! I thought I'll not be able to update it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime and also the song 'Why can't it be' by 3****rd**** avenue.**

* * *

"I met her on the first day of my life being high school student." Natsuki said as she stares at the moon. "She was lost since she was new here in Fuuka that time."

"Ah, so what happen then?" Akish ask curiously.

* * *

"_Can you please show me the way to the teacher's office?" Shizuru ask. "I just need to get my schedule."_

"_Uhm sure, why not?" Natsuki answered._

"_Ookini Kuga-san" shizuru said while smiling._

"_You're from Kyoto?" natsuki ask while raising her left eyebrow._

"_Ara, you notice? Well yes I am Kuga-san." Shizuru answered._

"_Ah, please drop the formality. You can just call me natsuki, I don't want people call me by my last name."_

"_Ara, very well then natsuki-san," shizuru said. "Just call me shizuru to be fair." _

"_Okay shizuru-san." Natsuki smiled._

_----◘◘---- _

_After walking for a couple minutes, natsuki and shizuru finally arrived at the teacher's office. _

"_I'll wait here." Natsuki said while opening the door for shizuru._

"_Ookini again natsuki-san." Shizuru said as she entered the room._

_While waiting for shizuru, natsuki decided to look outside the window since the window was just few steps away from her. It's still early, it's exact 7 am when she looked to her watch. _'I wonder where mai is. She's still not showing here in school.' _Natsuki thought._

_Suddenly, she was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. She turns around to see shizuru staring at her._

"_Hey, what are you looking at?" she asks while smiling. "Is there dirt in my face?" _

_Shizuru let a small chuckle. "Nothing it's just you're very serious." She said. "Mind if I ask you why?"_

"_It's okay," natsuki said. "I was just thinking where my friend is. She still hasn't showing until now."_

"_Ah, maybe you're friend is looking for you too." shizuru said._

"_If she is, let her find me. Anyways, we have the same schedule." Natsuki said as she winks to shizuru. "We only have one subject which is we're not together."_

"_Ah, by the way, sorry for waiting so long." Shizuru said._

"_It's okay." Natsuki said. "So you got the schedule?"_

"_Hai." Shizuru nods._

"_Can I look?" natsuki said._

"_Sure." shizuru said as she gave the paper to natsuki._

_After reading all, natsuki's eyes widen. "Wow! You have all subjects in my schedule!"_

"_Really?" _

_----◘◘---- _

_Since the first day, natsuki was always seen with shizuru. They become bestfriend until they become sophomore to the last school year of their high school life. Until one day when they're second year…_

"_Hi natsuki!" said by a running shizuru while trying to catch natsuki who is walking._

_Natsuki heard it. Her eyes widen and in what reason, her heart started to beat faster. Why is that? She asks to herself then she turn around to see shizuru. "H-hi shizuru!" natsuki said as she smiled while feeling so nervous. Why am I so nervous? She asks again. After greeting she can now clearly see shizuru. She saw there's something dirt on shizuru face. She didn't know what to do._

"_Natsuki?" shizuru's smiling face replace by a concern expression. "What's wrong?" _

"_Huh? Me? Nothing's wrong!" Natsuki immediately said as she pulled her blue-purple stripes handkerchief. "Here, take this handkerchief. There's dirt on your face." _

"_Ookini. I really run so I can walk together with you to the dorm." Shizuru said while smiling. "Hey, I love your handkerchief, purple is my favorite color. And it's beautiful to be partner with blue."_

_Natsuki felt so flattered. "Really? Actually, blue is my favorite color." Natsuki said trying to be cool. "And that handkerchief is my favorite. But since you love it, it's yours now."_

"_Really natsuki? Ookini!" shizuru said as she hugs natsuki._

_When shizuru hugged her, she was surprise as her begun to race. _'Wow, I never felt this good before.' _Natsuki thought. When shizuru pull apart, natsuki felt cold. She wants shizuru's hug again._

"_Wait natsuki," shizuru said seriously then natsuki stop. "You're blushing!" shizuru chuckled._

'She's so beautiful even she's sweaty. And the way she laughs, it's very cute.'_ Natsuki thought. "I'm not blushing!" she denied._

"_So who's this lucky person?" shizuru ask as they started to walk again._

"_Huh?" natsuki ask innocently._

"_You know what I mean."_

'Wait! Am I in love to her? Oh my god! It can't be!'_ "No lucky person. It's very cold so it's natural for me to blush." Natsuki said confidently._

"_Oh you're right, it's winter. My favorite day is coming in two days!" shizuru said._

_Natsuki's eyes widen. She remembers shizuru's birthday is coming. "Alright! I'm gonna find the perfect gift for your birthday for my beautiful bestfriend!"_

Bestfriend._ Natsuki felt a pain when she said that two words. Yeah, they're just bestfriend. And she knows that shizuru would never feel the same way too as she look down. But she saw shizuru blushed when she said beautiful. "Don't blush. It's true that you're beautiful."_

_----◘◘---- _

_Time had passed and they're now on the last year of life being a high school student. Many had change and natsuki's feelings for shizuru started grew and develop. Let's just say that natsuki is in love secretly to shizuru. Shizuru was really a beautiful girl since the first day they met but natsuki just find out her feelings for shizuru when they're junior. Shizuru become more beautiful than ever that's why every boys and girls are in love on her. She becomes famous on school as well natsuki. Natsuki become handsome and cute. The school called them _"The prince and the princess of Fuuka"_ Because of always seeing them together._

_Shizuru and natsuki become the president and vice president of the student council. They are great at it. Everyone loved them not only because of their appearance but also to their kindness and being smartest. _

"_But natsuki," shizuru said desperately. "I can't do it without you, you know."_

"_Oi, oi. I don't want to go to stage just to advertise myself to them you know." Natsuki said while crossing her arms as her eyes close._

"_But…"_

"_No buts shizuru."_

_*sniff*…*sniff*…*sniff*…_

"_Shizuru?" natsuki said as she open her left eye to see a crying shizuru while sitting on the floor of her dorm. Natsuki open her eyes as she sits on her feet then hugged shizuru._

"_Shh…okay, okay shizuru. I'll go with you." she said while rubbing her right hand to shizuru's back._

"_Really? *sniff* But you said *sniff* you don't want? *sniff*" shizuru said between her cries._

"_Shh…I already told you that I will do it right?" natsuki said. "So stop crying now."_

"_*sniff* O…kay*sniff*" shizuru answered._

"_You're such a crying baby shizuru." Natsuki said. "Who always need someone to make you happy." _

'And I wish I am the one who make you happy.' _natsuki thought._

_But everything had changed when a young boy named Reito Kanzaki entered their lives. He was like a mini natsuki. Reito was handsome and gentleman too that's why every girls wants her. He was the new prince of Fuuka except to natsuki. Like others, he likes shizuru too and that's what makes natsuki's blood boiled. Natsuki's heart broke when she found that shizuru agreed to court by reito. But seeing how happy shizuru is, she pretended that she's happy for shizuru._

_----◘◘---- _

"_Hey natsuki, I heard Fujino-san finally agreed to be reito's girlfriend." Chie said to natsuki while they're taking their lunch on the cafeteria. "That boy was really lucky."_

_Natsuki froze and felt a big pain in her heart. Her grip to chopstick becomes tighter until it broke. Chie look at natsuki in confuse. She should be happy right now, right? She asks._

_Then natsuki stood up and ran away leaving a confuse chie._

_----◘◘---- _

_Natsuki was sitting on the corner of the empty music room. She was crying for half hours. She couldn't believe on what she heard. _

_She just wants to die right now from the pain she have._

_She doesn't want to live seeing her with somebody else._

_She felt like the pain is killing her slowly._

"_Why it is love is so unfair?" she asks to no one. _

"_Why?!" she scream on the top of her lungs._

_No one can hear her since the music room is sound proof. She can scream no matter how loud it is without knowing or hearing by other people outside. She saw a piano. She stood up and wipes her tears as she walks towards to the piano. She started to play the piano as she sing._

**You came along, unexpectedly**

**I was doing fine in my little world**

**Oh baby please don't get me wrong**

**'Cause I'm not complaining**

**But you see, you got my mind spinning**

_She closes her eyes as she sings._

**Why can't it be?**

**Why can't it be the two of us?**

**Why can't we be lovers?**

**Only friends**

**You came along**

**At the wrong place, at the wrong time**

**Or was it me**

**Baby I dream of you every minute**

**You're in my dreams**

**You're always in it**

**That's the only place I know**

**Where you could be mine**

**And I'm yours **

**Only till I wake up**

_A tear rolled down on her face as she continues to sing._

**Why can't it be?**

**Why can't it be the two of us?**

**Why can't we be lovers?**

**Only friends**

**You came along**

**At the wrong place, at the wrong time**

**You came along at the wrong place**

**At the wrong time**

**Or was it me**

**Why can't it be...?**

_As she stood up and leave the music room._

"Ah, we have the same story aside from being so smart and being student council officers." Akish said.

"Really?" natsuki ask.

"Yeah anyways, why don't we get back to the party?" akish said. "Don't worry about seeing shizuru and that reito."

"Okay, but are you sure?"

"Yep, so leave that beer of yours before someone caught you drinking that." Akish said as she stood up.

"Okay," natsuki said as she stood up and left the beer. "It's best if you could meet the rest of the gang."

"Well, I'm exited." Akish said happily.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chap is so boring. I have to write it since it's needed.

**If you'll the song 'why can't it be' on youtube, don't be surprise if you see a AMV with a title written with the words My bestfriend's girlfriend because this song is really came from this movie which is one of my story.**

**Please R & R!!**

**Till next time! See yah!**


	5. Ouch

**A/N: Ano, sorry for the late update. There's a strong typhoon on our country which cause too much flood and one of affected places is mine so my family decided to take me and my brother to my aunt's house. Unfortunately, they don't have a computer neither computer shops near in the house so I didn't have a chance to open and work on this chapter. Right now I'm busy preparing for my projects so I'm really sorry guys.**

**This awesome chapter edited by my awesome friend, yanely!! You're really awesome!! Thank you very much!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own mai hime and the characters. I only own Akish and Yanely and of course the idea of the story. And I don't own the song right here waiting for you by Richard Marx.**

**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"_Friend: the most hurtful word that the person you love the most will ever call you." – Unknown_

**Mai's POV**

Where is natsuki? I know that she's done with her job, but she isn't showing up so I try to find her. I decided to go to the place where I always found her. It's the garden. She said that the garden is so important to her because she can be whoever she wants to be without people around her. She can let out her feelings and emotion that she's always hiding.

As I walk, I saw a glimpse of raven hair even it's too dark. I followed it where it came from. As I get near, I see Natsuki walking. Now Natsuki, prepare yourself. I've been searching for you in ages. When I get near, I run towards in front of her.

"Natsuki! Where have you been? I've been looking for you for an hour!" I almost yelled as I put my both hands in the sides of my waist.

"Ahhhh!!!!" Natsuki seems surprised. Well who would not be surprised when someone appeared in front of you suddenly in the dark? "Mai! Don't ever do that again! You can call my name if you want to talk to me! You scared me to death!" I laugh at her after that. But my laughter immediately ceased when I realize something. I heard another person's voice yelled aside natsuki. Could it be possible that there's another person here? "Ahhhhh!!!" I scream. "Mai, you're the one who scared me, so why are you screaming?." Natsuki said confusedly. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No," I answered. "Natsuki, is there someone aside from us?" I ask her seriously. But soon, my serious expression changed into confused expression. I saw Natsuki lean sideways like someone whispered to her. I was getting scared and worried for Natsuki. Then after that, Natsuki turned straight to me.

"Hai. Akish-san is with us. Do you want to see her?" she asks while smiling. Oh, first names already Natsuki? But suddenly, I got so excited. Why? I ask myself as I saw Akish… Akish? Wow, I already called her by her first name. She took a step forward so I could see her clearly. She smiled at me, god, it's true. This two exchange students are really handsome and cute!

She extended her hand to me and speaks in English. "It's nice to meet you um…" How idiot am I, I should be the one who introduced not her. "Tokiha Mai, Ms. Akish Cruz." I corrected her in English way too as she accepts my hand. "Please drop that formality Tokiha_-san_, you can call me Akish." She said to my surprise.

"Oh, I didn't know you know how to call a name in polite way here in Japan?" I said while smiling. "To be fair, you can call me Mai. It's nice to meet you too Akish-san." She smiled again.

Natsuki suddenly snapped her fingers between us. "Ahem." Natsuki said. Akish immediately let go my hand as I cleared my throat with a blush.

"It's really nice to meet you Mai-san." She said while smiling.

-----

**Normal POV**

'_Psh, this two want to have some flirty time huh.' _Natsuki thought as she saw the two compose themselves. "Hey mai, since you two know each other now, can we just go where the others are?" Natsuki asked.

"Alright." Mai said while smiling then turn around to akish. "Can I guide you Akish-san?"

Akish smiled then replied a small "Sure" as Mai wrapped her arms around Akish's right arm. Both blushed but went unnoticed to them because of the dark.

"Psh." Natsuki grunted as they continue to walk towards to the covered court.

---

"About time you showed up." Nao said while playing with her glass of wine on the table.

"Oi, atleast be glad I showed up." Natsuki said. "By the way, I bring someone to meet you all."

"Oh? Who is it?" Chie said while fixing her glasses.

"I brought Akish-san." She said as she moved to show akish whose arms was still wrapped by Mai as she waved her free left hand to them.

"Whoa, pleasure to meet you." Nao said as she stood up and shake hands with akish grinning. "I'm Yuuki Nao."

"Ah, pleasure too meet you too Yuuki-san" akish replied nervously.

"Nao."

"Hm?" akish said in confuse.

"You can call me Nao."

"Oh, Okay Nao-san."

After introducing herself to the others, Akish heard someone calling her nam, making her turn around to find Yanely smirking at her. Akish smiled back and waved for her to join them.

"Oh guys, this is the other exchange student and my friend, Yanely Wolf." Akish proudly introduced while Yanely only waved her hand.

"Hi…Nice to meet you guys," Yanely said while smiling with a faint blush.

Akish became confused. Why wasn't Yanely flirting like she always did when meeting new girls? Especially hot ones? Was there something wrong with Yanely? Akish asked herself as she watched Yanely introducing herself to the others with a confused expression on her face.

----

The party ended around nine since Akish and Yanely were too tired. Mashiro asked them if they want to stay on the mansion, but the two politely declined the offer and asked Mashiro if they could just stay on the school dorm. Mashiro agreed and she called Natsuki to assist the two to their dorm room.

"Thank you Natsuki for helping us." Both said as natsuki smiled and leave.

The two took a quick shower and changed on their pajamas. Akish was still worried that there was something bothering Yanely, so she decided to ask.

"Yanely?" she called.

"Yes?" Yanely answered while staring at the sky on their window.

"Is something wrong?" Akish asked.

"Hm? Why did you ask?" she said as she turned to see Akish sitting on her bed.

"You weren't the usual flirty-joking Yanely earlier when you introduce yourself." Akish replied.

"Nothing really, I just remembered _her_ again." Yanely said as she continued watching the sky.

"Oh," Akish was surprised when Yanely replied about _her._ "Can't you just get over her already?"

"It's not that easy," Yanely said, turning from the window and climbed on her bed.

"I guess you're right; it isn't very easy for a person to forget about the person they loved so dearly." Akish said, "and the scar of the pain that the person you loved most left you."

Yanely grinned widely. "Yea let's forget about that, but what I still can't forget is that hot chick that was clinging on to your arm."

Akish blush immediately. "Hey! She was just guiding me and she did that so I wouldn't get lost!" she said defensively.

"Oookay…" Yanely said, still grinning as she grabbed her pillow and threw it on Akish's face.

Akish was about to react when her cellphone rang. "Oh, it's Bea. I forgot I promised to call her as soon as I arrived here."

"Oh no! I will tell her you're flirting with another girl here! Give me that phone!" Yanely said with laughter as she tried to get to the phone before Akish.

"Hmmph!" Akish pulled her phone on her bag as she evaded Yanely.

After akish hung up, she turned to find Yanely sitting on her bed reading a magazine, but was startled when Yanely spoke up.

"Akish, do you think that Nao girl is pretty?" Yanely asked with a serious tone.

"Aw…" Akish said while grinning. "Why? Is our charming wolf in love?"

"Hey! I'm just asking!" Yanely said while blushing.

"Sure you are. But that's not what that big red blush on your face is telling me." Akish teased.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, you're the one who is asking, remember?"

"Okay, fine!" Yanely said, completely annoyed.

"Okay, okay. To tell you the truth, yes." Akish said with a small chuckle.

"Really?" Yanely asks curiously.

"Yeah," akish answered.

"Well, to be honest." Yanely said. "She's the second reason why I didn't flirt around like I usually do when I introduce myself to them. I felt so shy when I introduce myself to her."

"Ah, so finally," akish said while holding back her laughs. "The mighty charming wolf is in love again!"

"Hey!" Yanely said as Akish laughed. Soon, Yanely decided to join Akish in laughter.

---

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"Hhmm…" yawned the brown haired. After a couple of seconds, she got up from the bed towards the bathroom.

'_I still didn't have a good sleep since this isn't my bed and my room.'_ She thought as she walked by the other bed and saw a peacefully sleeping Akish. Yanely grinned at this.

"Akish! Bea just called and she said the following, and I quote, 'tell Akish we're done!'." Yanely yelled in Akish's ear. Suddenly, Akish opened her blue-gray eyes and stretched her body.

"I was goin' to the point that I'm gonna believe you, but no. I'm just her best friend." Akish said, still lying on her bed.

"Ouch…" Yanely said, acting hurt by those words.

"Heh…" Akish said in a sad tone as she got up and headed to the bathroom quickly before Yanely could beat her to it.

_---_

"Hey Yanely, what are we going to do first?" Akish asked while they walked through the dorm hallway.

"I don't know, we don't even know this place so don't ask me that question." Yanely replied.

"Oh, I know, why don't we ask Natsuki?" akish suggest.

"Huh? Why not? Maybe she-" But Yanely was cut-off by Akish.

"Hey Yanely is that Natsuki?" Akish asked while pointing to the raven haired girl walked ahead of them.

"Yeah, better call her." Yanely replied.

---

"Uhm, hey Natsuki." Yanely said as she approached Natsuki. "Good mornin'."

Natsuki turned around. "Oh! Good morning Yanely-san!" she said while smiling.

"I was wondering," Yanely started. "Could show us around the campus?"

"Sure. Principal Mashiro wants you two to see the whole campus." Natsuki said. "If you don't want to see the whole campus, I can still show you the way to the school and cafeteria.

"Is that okay with you?" Yanely asked.

"Of course," Natsuki answered. "After all it's my job being the Vice president."

"Alright," Yanely said then turn around to Akish who was a few steps away from them. "Come on akish!"

---

After walking a couple of minutes, the three ended up in music room which made Akish cheer up when she saw the grand piano that stood in the center. She walked towards it and took a seat on the chair.

"Wow, Natsuki, you didn't tell me that there's a piano here." Akish said while looking at the piano.

"Sorry, you like piano?" Natsuki asked.

"Yep, I like playing this especially when I'm bored and depressed."

"Ah, is that so?" Natsuki asked. "Me too, I like playing this because it relieve my stress and problems."

"Really?" Akish said as she turned to Natsuki. "Yanely also knows how to play it and also guitar."

"Is that true Yanely?" Natsuki asked as she turns around to see Yanely holding to drum stick while testing the drum.

"Well not only that, I'm a drummer too." Yanely answered.

"Wow, you're amazing." Natsuki said amused.

"It's nothing you know." Yanely said shyly as Akish laughed.

"Wow, I never imagined you as shy person!" Akish said between her laughs.

Yanely glared at Akish. "Heh!"

"Okay," Natsuki interrupted, "Can you play for us?"

"What? The piano?" Yanely asked as she stood up and sat on the piano chair. "I can do that."

"Really? Thanks!" Akish said. "I still haven't heard you playing that!"

"And now you will hear me." Yanely said while grinning at Akish.

Yanely started a sad but beautiful intro then after that, the whole music room was filled by her voice.

_**Oceans apart, day after day**_

_**And I slowly go insane**_

_**I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain**_

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

As she listened to the song, Natsuki felt her heart ache a little bit. _'Maybe this will be my theme song for her.' _she thought. She knew she could relate to this song so she decided to continue listening to it.

_**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**_

I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

The song was right, everytime she heard _her_ laughing everytime _she_ was with him, she would just stay silent then she realized she was crying when a salty liquid met her lips.

_**Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' Crazy**_

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

'_I'm just waiting for you shizuru to realize who is the one who really loves you.'_ She thought as her tears formed in her eyes but she immediately wiped them off when she heard Yanely finished the song.

"That was a nice performance and song Yanely!" she said as she regained her composure.

"Thanks." Yanely replied proudly.

---

After touring around the campus, Natsuki decided to go on to Mai's.

"Hey who wants to eat Mai's ramen?" Natsuki asked.

"Huh? Mai cooks?" Akish asked.

"Of course! Mai's ramen is really delicious!" Natsuki answered. "It's the best!"

"Oh, then shall we go?" Yanely said.

"Okay!" akish said while smiling.

---

"I'm really glad that you decided to visit me with Akish and Yanely, Natsuki." Mai said while mixing the ramen that she was cooking to Natsuki while they were in the kitchen.

"It's nothing since we're all hungry after walking around the campus you know." Natsuki replied while leaning on the counter. "By the way, where's mikoto?"

"Ah, she's with her friends because they have a project to do." Mai said. "Oh, ramen is ready. Please tell Akish and Yanely."

"Okay." Natsuki said as she proceeded to the mini living room.

"Hey, ramen is ready."

After a couple of minutes, the four finished eating ramen.

"Wow! Your ramen was great!" Yanely said as she smiled to Mai.

"Yanely's right, your ramen was great!" Akish said while smiling.

"Really? Thank you!" Mai said happily.

"I told yah." Natsuki said as she stood up and walked towards the window from where Fuuka academy could be seen.

As she watched, someone caught her attention. She saw a brunette walking together with a black haired boy and stop at the entrance door. Natsuki clenched her hand as she watched Reito lean down to kiss Shizuru quickly before leaving.

'_I should be the one…'_ Her heart had died for the billionth time again.

"Is everything okay Natsuki?" Mai asked as she saw the bluenette peering out from the window. "Yea, its nothing," Natsuki replied as she quickly turned to Mai and the two guests.

"By the way Natsuki, when do the classes start?" Akish asked as she helped Mai with the dishes. Yanely walked over to the window where she saw the Kaichou of the school waving off another student before entering the school.

"This afternoon," Mai answered before Natsuki had a chance to. "Oh my, that Shizuru-san girl is really something else isn't she?" Yanely mused out loud, making Natsuki and the other girls turn to her, "What do you mean?"

Yanely smirked at the scowl on Natsuki's face, "Well, I was just saying, she's really hot, I wonder…"

"Nothing! You wonder nothing, so let's go before your classes start and both of you are late." Natsuki cut in before Yanely could finish. This surprised both Mai and Akish as well since Natsuki grabbed Yanely and Akish's arm before storming out the room towards the school.

Akish was surprised of the sudden outburst and looked on to Yanely to find her with a grin as they went to their classes.

"Yanely, hey, Yanely," Akish said as she poked her friend on the side as they in class.

"What?" Yanely turned around in her seat, "What is it?"

"Why where you laughing when Natsuki dragged us out here? Well, more like smirking?" Akish asked softly so that the sensei wouldn't hear them.

"Well, isn't it obvious Akish? Natsuki has a crush on the Kaichou…Kaichou, I like that word," Yanely said as she stuck her tongue out playfully before turning her attention back to the teacher.

It's true! Akish thought as realization hit her. Natsuki had been upset and depressed when Akish first came across her, and now she finally knew why. It made perfect sense since it was an unrequited love being as how the Kaichou was dating Reito. This was the reason Natsuki had been upset, even during the song in the music room. It was all clear now, Natsuki needed help, and they were going to help her.

**

* * *

**

That's all for now. I'm sorry if I made you bored on this. I'm kinda depress right now and someone know why...

**Please R & R…**

**Thank you…**


End file.
